Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree
by GLB1993
Summary: Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee
1. Adventures in space

Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree

Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee

* * *

Chapter 1

Adventures in space

* * *

Chloe and Sabrina are at Chloe's place. Sabrina goes home after spending the day with Chloe. Sabrina does not notice that a book has fallen out of her bag. Chloe finds the book after Sabrina has left. Chloe reads the words on the cover of the book. The title of the book is "Chloe and Sabrina: Adventures in Space".

Chloe is curious. She finds a comfortable chair. She sits down. She opens the book. She starts reading.

The story begins in outer space. The starship Pollen makes its way through the galaxy, travelling many times faster than the speed of light.

The Pollen is under the command of Captain Chloe Bourgeois. Her code name is Captain Bee. She is an interstellar heroine. She is also the youngest starship captain in the fleet.

Second in command is Lieutenant Sabrina Raincomprix. Her code name is Lieutenant Vanisher. She is an inventor and a scientific genius. She is also the captain's sidekick and best friend in the universe.

Captain Bee and Lieutenant Vanisher are on the bridge. Suddenly, the security system alerts the crew to an invasion. Aliens are trying to take over the ship.

The captain stands.

The captain says, "Buzz on".

The captain's uniform transforms into a bee suit that was made for her by Lieutenant Vanisher. The bee suit is experimental, and no one besides the captain has one. The bee suit gives superhuman abilities to the captain.

The aliens get onto the bridge. Captain Bee and Lieutenant Vanisher stand back-to-back. The two women get ready to use their futuristic guns. The guns shoot beams of light that stun the aliens. The alien invaders lie unconscious on the floor.

Later that day, the captain enquires, "How did they get on board?"

Lieutenant Vanisher explains, "They have cloaking technology. It's highly advanced. I'd like to study it further. If I can figure out how it works, we might be able to cloak the entire ship".

The captain says, "Then you had better get to work".

Lieutenant Vanisher replies, "Yes, Captain".

Chloe turns the next page. The next page is blank. That is all that Sabrina has written in the book so far. Chloe closes the book. The next day, Chloe returns the book to Sabrina. Sabrina asks Chloe what she thought of the story. Chloe says that she enjoyed the story. Sabrina is glad that Chloe approves.

To be continued


	2. Taken for granted

Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree

Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee

* * *

Chapter 2

Taken for granted

* * *

Sabrina arrives at Chloe's home. Sabrina is looking forward to spending the day with her best friend. Sabrina is about to be disappointed.

Chloe says, "Have you finished my homework yet?"

Sabrina says, "Yes. It's all done".

Chloe says, "Good. Give it to me".

Sabrina gets the homework out of her bag and gives the homework to Chloe.

Chloe says, "OK. You can go now".

Sabrina says, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Chloe says, "Like what?"

Sabrina says, "I could give you a pedicure".

Chloe says, "I just had one yesterday".

Sabrina says, "Um. I could give you a foot rub".

Chloe says, "I don't need a foot rub. I have a party to plan, and I don't want you distracting me".

Sabrina says, "I could help you with the party planning".

Chloe says, "As if you know anything about parties".

Sabrina says, "I won't get in the way. I won't even say anything. I can just rub your feet or something while you plan the party".

Chloe says, "Why are you so obsessed with touching my feet? What are you, some kind of foot freak?"

Sabrina says, "No".

Chloe says, "Just get out".

Sabrina says, "OK".

Sabrina leaves.

Chloe approaches Adrien at school.

Chloe says, "Are you coming to my party?"

Adrien says, "I might not be able to make it. My father wants me to go to some kind of event. I'm not even sure what it is, but he says that I have to go".

Chloe says, "The party won't be any fun if you're not there".

Adrien says, "Sabrina said that she's going to your party. I'm sure the two of you will have fun without me".

Chloe says, "I don't think I'm going to invite Sabrina. She's been really annoying lately".

Adrien says, "She's your best friend".

Chloe says, "That's not true. You're my best friend. Sabrina's not my friend. I'm just using her".

Sabrina overhears the conversation between Chloe and Adrien. Chloe and Adrien see Sabrina running away and crying.

Adrien says, "That wasn't very nice".

Chloe says, "She'll be fine".

Adrien says, "You should talk to her".

Chloe says, "Alright. I'll talk to her".

Chloe goes outside to look for Sabrina. Chloe sees people gathering on the road. Chloe goes to see what is happening. Chloe sees Sabrina lying on the ground. Sabrina ran onto the road without looking, and she was hit by a car. Chloe gets on her knees and starts shaking Sabrina.

Chloe says, "Sabrina. Sabrina".

Chloe starts crying.

Chloe says, "Please, wake up".

Chloe believes that she has lost Sabrina forever.

Sabrina opens her eyes. Chloe is the first thing that Sabrina sees.

Sabrina says, "Chloe".

Chloe hears Sabrina's voice. At first, Chloe thinks that it is too good to be true; she thinks that she is imagining Sabrina's voice. Sabrina reaches up and puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe says, "Sabrina".

Chloe realizes that Sabrina is alive.

Chloe is relieved. Chloe believes that a miracle has occurred. Chloe has never been more grateful. Chloe holds Sabrina's hand. Sabrina notices that Chloe is crying. Sabrina is barely awake; she is in pain, but she is not fully aware of what has happened.

Sabrina says, "What's wrong?"

Chloe says, "You were hurt".

Sabrina says, "Was I?"

The ambulance arrives. The paramedics take Sabrina to the hospital. Chloe goes with Sabrina to the hospital. The doctors say that Sabrina will make a full recovery. Chloe stays with Sabrina in the hospital all night. Chloe refuses to leave Sabrina until she has fully recovered.

Chloe and Sabrina talk about what happened.

Chloe says, "I'm sorry about what I said".

Sabrina says, "It's OK. I know you didn't mean it".

Chloe starts crying.

Chloe says, "It's not OK. You almost died because of me".

Sabrina says, "It was an accident. It's not your fault".

Chloe says, "You're my best friend, and I'm never going to take you for granted again".

Sabrina says, "You're my best friend too".

Chloe decides to lighten the mood with a joke.

Chloe says, "From now on, you can rub my feet whenever you want".

Sabrina blushes.

Chloe says, "I won't make you do my homework anymore. From now on, I'll do your homework".

Sabrina says, "If you don't mind, I'd rather do my own homework. I don't want to get an F".

Chloe is surprised that Sabrina would say something that mean. Sabrina smiles at Chloe, and Chloe realizes that Sabrina is joking.

When Sabrina goes home, the first thing that she does is write another story about her adventures in space.

To be continued


	3. To hell with regulations

Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree

Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee

* * *

Chapter 3

To hell with regulations

* * *

Lieutenant Vanisher walks onto the bridge and makes a report to Captain Bee.

Captain Bee says, "Have you figured out the cloaking technology?"

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "Kind of".

Captain Bee says, "What do you mean, 'kind of'?"

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "I figured out how it works, but I also figured out that it's not compatible with the ship".

Captain Bee says, "We'll send the technology back to Earth. Maybe they can make a new kind of vessel based on this technology".

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "Actually, I've already done something similar to that".

Captain Bee says, "You made a ship?"

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "I made a suit".

Captain Bee says, "An invisibility suit".

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "Yes, Captain".

Captain Bee says, "Can I see a demonstration?"

Lieutenant Vanisher pushes a button on her belt. She becomes invisible.

Captain Bee says, "Impressive".

Lieutenant Vanisher makes herself reappear.

Captain Bee says, "You were always good at stealth, but this takes stealth to a whole new level".

The captain receives a video-and-audio call from Admiral Andre Bourgeois.

The admiral says, "I have a mission for you".

The captain says, "What is it?"

The admiral says, "I need you to transport three ambassadors".

The captain says, "No".

The admiral says, " 'No' ".

The captain says, "It sounds boring".

The admiral says, "But . . . this is important".

The captain says, "I'm having trouble hearing you".

The admiral says, "Don't pretend that you don't hear me".

The captain says, "The reception is really bad right now. The ship is going through a wormhole".

The captain hangs up.

Lieutenant Vanisher says, "You're the only captain in the fleet who gets to pick and choose her own missions".

An hour later, the captain receives a message from the admiral. The captain listens to the message.

This is the message: "I just found out that one of the ambassadors is one of your old friends. You remember Adrien Agreste, don't you? If you decide to accept the mission, please let me know within the next three hours. After that, I'll have to assign someone else".

Captain Bee is excited to see Adrien again. The captain accepts the mission.

When the ambassadors come aboard the ship, Captain Bee walks over to Adrien and hugs him. Lieutenant Vanisher becomes jealous. Sabrina has always been in love with Chloe. Whenever the two of them are working together, Sabrina has always secretly wanted to put her arms around Chloe. Unfortunately, it is against regulations for the captain to become romantically involved with a member of her crew. Sabrina has considered resigning so that she and Chloe can be together, but the two of them make a perfect team. Sabrina does not want Chloe risking her life without Sabrina there as backup.

The ambassadors have been dropped off on the planet that they have been assigned to. The Pollen has left the planet. The captain finds out that the ambassadors have been imprisoned on the planet. The Pollen returns to the planet. The captain sends Lieutenant Vanisher to rescue the ambassadors. Lieutenant Vanisher is the only one who can break into the prison without being seen. This will be the first time that Lieutenant Vanisher gets to try out her invisibility suit.

Lieutenant Vanisher makes it into the prison. The guards figure out that there is an invisible intruder. Lieutenant Vanisher defeats most of the guards. However, Lieutenant Vanisher is captured before she and the ambassadors can escape. Captain Bee runs out of patience. The captain breaks into the prison. The captain uses her bee suit and her extraordinary skills to defeat the guards. The captain rescues her lieutenant and the ambassadors. Everyone is safely aboard the ship. The Pollen leaves the planet.

Chloe and Sabrina have a private meeting.

Chloe says, "When you were captured, I realized that you're the most important person in my life. If I lost you, my life would be over".

Sabrina's feelings of jealousy disappear.

Chloe goes on to say, "There's something I have to tell you. I'm in love with you".

Sabrina says, "I've always been in love with you".

Chloe walks up to Sabrina. Chloe softly presses her lips against Sabrina's. Chloe wants the first kiss to be sweet and gentle. Chloe backs away to see Sabrina's reaction. Sabrina responds by kissing Chloe. Then Sabrina remembers that what they are doing is against the rules.

Sabrina says, "What about regulations?"

Chloe says, "To hell with regulations".

Sabrina smiles. Sabrina pulls Chloe closer. They kiss passionately. Then they just stand there and stare at each other.

Sabrina says, "Can I hold you for a while?"

Chloe says, "Of course".

Sabrina puts her arms around Chloe. Sabrina's fantasy has become her reality.

To be continued


	4. The promotion

Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree

Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee

* * *

Chapter 4

The promotion

* * *

Sabrina is in her room. She opens a letter. The letter is from Oxford University. Sabrina has been offered a scholarship. Sabrina recently took a test that revealed that she is already learning at a university level. A professor at Oxford University took notice of a project that Sabrina had been working on. The people at Oxford University want to bring Sabrina to England to work on the project.

Sabrina sits at her desk in her room. Sabrina thinks about the offer. Sabrina looks at the letter from Oxford University. Then Sabrina looks at a picture of herself with Chloe. Sabrina opens a draw and puts the letter away. Sabrina has decided to stay in Paris.

Sabrina takes her fan-fiction book out of the draw. She picks up a pencil, and she starts writing.

Lieutenant Vanisher is in her private room on the starship Pollen. The lieutenant receives a call from Admiral Andre Bourgeois.

The lieutenant says, "Admiral. What can I do for you?"

The admiral says, "I'm calling to offer you a promotion and your own ship".

The lieutenant says, "Really?"

The admiral says, "Of course. Admirals don't go around pranking people by pretending to offer them promotions as a joke".

The lieutenant says, "Right. I'm just surprised. That's all".

The admiral says, "There's no reason to be surprised. You have the best record of any lieutenant in the fleet. You were the obvious choice".

The lieutenant says, "I'm sorry, Admiral, but I'm going to have to decline".

The admiral says, "Why?"

The lieutenant says, "Captain Bee and I are a team. If I'm the best lieutenant in the fleet, it's because I have the best captain in the fleet".

The admiral says, "You're not giving yourself enough credit. Even before you and Chloe became friends, you were always at the top of your class at the academy".

The lieutenant says, "Chloe is the one who motivates and inspires me to do my best. Everything I do is for her".

The admiral says, "Are you and Chloe more than just friends?"

The lieutenant says, "I know it's against the rules. I'll resign if I have to. All that matters to me is that Chloe and I can be together".

The admiral says, "There's no need for you to resign. My daughter's happiness is more important to me than rules and regulations".

The lieutenant says, "Thank you, Admiral".

The admiral says, "You'll still have to keep this a secret from everyone else".

The lieutenant says, "I understand". The admiral says, "Good luck".

Captain Bee and Lieutenant Vanisher continue their romance in secret, and they continue to be the best space adventurers in the universe.

Sabrina puts down the pencil and closes the book.

To be continued


	5. Transparency

Chloe and Sabrina sitting in a tree

Tales of Vanisher and Queen Bee

* * *

Chapter 5

Transparency

* * *

Sabrina puts her fan-fiction book in the draw. Then Sabrina receives a phone call from Chloe. Sabrina gets distracted by the phone call, and she forgets to close the draw. Sabrina leaves the room, and the draw is left open.

Chloe is on the way over. Sabrina goes into the kitchen and begins preparing a meal for the two of them to eat. Chloe arrives at Sabrina's home. Sabrina is not done cooking yet. Chloe waits in Sabrina's room while Sabrina finishes preparing the meal.

Chloe sees the book inside the open draw. Chloe takes out the book, sits on the bed, and starts reading. Chloe reads Sabrina's latest stories about Captain Bee and Lieutenant Vanisher.

Chloe puts the book back in the draw after she is done reading. Chloe notices the letter from Oxford University. Chloe reads the letter. Chloe deduces that the story about Lieutenant Vanisher getting offered a promotion is based on Sabrina getting offered a scholarship. Chloe concludes that Sabrina is staying in Paris to be with Chloe.

Sabrina walks into the room.

Sabrina says, "The food is ready".

Sabrina sees Chloe holding the letter from Oxford University.

Chloe says, "Were you going to tell me about this?"

Sabrina says, "There's nothing to tell. I'm not going".

Chloe says, "This is a really big opportunity".

Sabrina says, "The people I care about are in Paris. This is my home".

Chloe says, "While you were in the kitchen, I read the last two stories you wrote about our adventures in space".

Sabrina is terrified; she is afraid that she may have ruined her friendship with Chloe. Sabrina is too afraid to even look at Chloe.

Chloe says, "They were good stories. I enjoyed reading them".

Sabrina says, "Really?"

Chloe walks up to Sabrina and holds her hand. Sabrina was not expecting Chloe to react this way.

Chloe says, "There's something I have to tell you. I'm in love with you".

Sabrina finds the courage to look at Chloe and tell her the truth.

Sabrina says, "I've always been in love with you".

Chloe says, "Lieutenant, I order you to kiss me".

Sabrina's eyes light up.

Sabrina says, "Yes, Captain".

Sabrina leans forward. Chloe gently kisses Sabrina, just like in Sabrina's story. Chloe wants to make Sabrina's dreams come true. Chloe knows exactly what Sabrina wants.

Chloe says, "Can I hold you for a while?"

Sabrina says, "Of course".

Chloe and Sabrina stand there with their arms around each other. Sabrina's fantasy has become her reality, minus the space travel.

Sabrina remains in Paris, and she consults with Oxford University over the internet. Sabrina and Chloe continue to go to school together.

Chloe sends the following message to her classmates:

"I have an announcement to make. I, Chloe Bourgeois, am in love with Sabrina Raincomprix. Sabrina and I are a couple. We are in love, and we want everyone to know. You may now congratulate us".

The end


End file.
